In each other's eyes
by Ice-princess-Natalie
Summary: What if Sasuke and Sakura switched lives after Sasuke returns after 2 years will this experience make them understand each other's situation or will it drive them farther apart? Pls.Review flames not accepted...
1. Chapter 1

In each other's eyes

By: Ice-Princess-Natalie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 0ne: A Long awaited Teammate

"_Sakura –chan!!!!" _a boy with blond hair wearing a orange and black sweater called out.

"_Ohayo,Naruto.." _a girl with pink hair replied sleepily.

"_Oi Sakura-chan , you okay?" _Naruto asked worried

" _I just got finished Tsunade-sama's paper work …who knew that she had a lot of debts with her gambling problem…" _Sakura replied.

" _Ahhh… um… I got a surprise for you!" _Naruto said excitingly .

''_Ah … really ?" _Sakura said questionably

"_Come on… walk with me.." _Naruto said.

" _Sure_.." Sakura replied

_**During the walk….**_

" _Ne.. Sakura-chan?" _Naruto nervously said.

" _Hmmm?" _was all Sakura said

" _Ne.. don't get angry" _He said

"_What is it Naruto..?" _she asked.

" _Do you still love Sasuke…?" _He asked

Sakura instantly stopped dead on her tracks.

" …_." _

" _Do you_?" Naruto asked

" _I don't know…" Sakura said._

Even though she said that both of them know that Sakura still loves Sasuke but she is in a tough situation right now…

" _I'm sorry that I asked Sakura-chan" _Naruto said sincerely

" _It's okay Naruto.. I'll be able to forget him someday.." _Sakura smiled sadly

" _**But you'll never will… we all know that..still I wish you the best.." **_Naruto thought

'" _Now, where's your surprise?!" _Sakura asked excitingly.

" _Um…." _Naruto said looking troubled.

"_Naruto! Sakura!" _a voiced called out.

Naruto turned arouned and waved.

While Sakura just stood still knowing if she turned around memories that she tried to forget will come back for even without seeing the owner of the voice she already knew who it was…

" _Sasuke…" _

To be continued… Please Review..


	2. he's back

Chapter Two: He's Back…but still the same…

"_Sasuke…" _

" _Sasuke!!!!" _Naruto shouted

" _What dobe?!" _Sasuke said annoyed

" _Your suppose to wait at the Hogake's office!!!" _Naruto shouted angry

" _Your not the boss of me. Dobe!" _Sasuke said coldly as usual

Then he stopped and faced Sakura.

" _Hello Sakura.." _Sasuke said

Sakura turned around

" _Hello." _Sakura said with a smile.

"_Hn…" _was all Sasuke could say.

" _Your still the same.. _" Sakura said.

" _Some people change Sakura… But, I think I won't…" _Sasuke said somewhat annoyed.

" _Oh.." _Sakura taken back..

" _But then again… I hope you have or will change your annoying ways…" _Sauske said.

"…"

Naruto seeing the uneasy tension arise in the atmosphere around them…thought of something to say…rather he would say something stupid…as usual…

"_Hey look at me!!!" _Naruto gleefully said.

"_Huh?" _Both Sasuke and Sakura said questionably and turned around to see…

Naruto riding on a unicycle while juggling balls…and then Naruto being Naruto he loses balance trips over and gets six balls to bounce over his head.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him weirdly and dumbfounded.. if Naruto did this 2 years ago Sakura would beat him to a pulp and Sasuke watching them annoyed… But they're not those kids 2 years ago now they matured in Naruto's case… a little…

"_cough cough ahahahahahahaahahahahahahah! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" _Sakura saidwhile pointing at Naruto and Laughing Hysterically.

" _ahehehe_.." Naruto laughed embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head but happy to see the tension float away.

"_scoff" _was all Sasuke did.

" _I see … Naruto did mature but not matured enough and Sakura.. well your still annoying " _Sasuke said voicing out his thoughts.

"_Not matured enough ?! I'll show you not mature enough!!!" _Naruto said all up on Sasuke's face.

" _Bring it on Dobe!" _Sauske said.

" _**STOP!**__" _shouted Sakura.

Both of them stopped immediately at looked at her.

" _Naruto, chill will ya? Sasuke just came back and I don't want you guys to fight ! Alright?!" _Sakura said like a mother telling her child not to pick fights with other kids.

"_hn.." _said Sasuke while smirking thinking that Sakura won't scold him like that . We'll that where your wrong boy..

"_And you Sasuke… even though you just came back doesn't mean you have to treat Naruto like that I mean your even lucky enough to be accepted by the people of Konoha after running away..and not thinking that every wound or scar you have given or did is all healed?! Well, that's where your wrong!" _Sakura shouted at him.

Sasuke looked at her shocked…

"_Hn.." _was all he could say maintaining his composure.

" _Hn.. that's all you can say?!.. _" Sakura looked at him with confusion and anger in her eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke looking at staring at each other like it was a staring contest.

Naruto in the middle of them…

" _Um.." _He started

' _Forget it ! " _Sakura finally said she tore their somewhat staring contest and turned around and started to walk away..

When Sakura was out of sight..

" _You got her angry…" _Naruto pointed it out to the Uchiha prodigy

" _So? You get her angry at you all the time." _Sasuke also pointed out.

" _Yeah, but not like that..Man, you've really done it." _Naruto said letting out a worried whistle and he turned around and also started to walk away..

" _Hey! where are you going?!" _Sasuke said

Naruto turned around and started to run backwards and shouted_" I got a dinner date with Hinata ..gotta go! oh and try to figure out what are all the things you did to Sakura that hurt her!" _He waved and turned around to face the road properly and ran faster.

Sasuke just looked at him confused..

"' _**All the things I did to hurt her? What I do to her? I never did anything to hurt her." **_Sasuke thought and confusion visible on his face.

And then a rain drop splashed on his head and then it started to rain he looked up at the sky at asked him self…..

" _**Did I really hurt her? Am I still the same person that I was 2 years ago?''**_

TO be continued..

Pls. review. Flames not accepted. I hope you liked the 2nd chapter!

Ice-Princess-Natalie


End file.
